10 Cosas que odio de ti
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: [AU] Ganarse el odio de Kagura es una cosa muy sencilla, y por fortuna, Naraku sabe muy bien cómo ganarse el odio de los demás. [Regalo para I Can Be Your Worst Nightmare, ¡feliz cumpleaños!]
1. Odio tu forma de conducir

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está escrita con el único fin de entretener y sin ánimo de lucro.

**Regalo de cumpleaños para **_**I Can Be Your Worst Nightmare**_**:** "Naraku/Kagura. Romance/Humor. Que esté basada en la película "10 Things I Hate About You".

**Topic del cumpleaños en el foro **_**¡Siéntate!**_**(link al foro en mi perfil):** /topic/84265/95633371/1/Cumpleaños-de-I-Can-Be-Your-Worst-Nightmare

**Dedicatoria:** Nightmare, discúlpame un montón por tardar TANTO en publicar el primer puto capítulo. De plano que no encontraba cómo acomodar a los personajes en la historia, pero sabes que fue amor a primera vista cuando vi tu reto de cumpleaños y no me pude resistir, así que, sí o sí lo hacía y lo voy a hacer o.ó también debo decir que este fic será de varios capítulos (máximo diez, depende de cuánto me dé la historia adaptada a la película) así que te pido paciencia u.u pero créeme que no dejaré esto sin terminar, mucho menos tratándose de un regalo (y por lo tanto acosaré muuucho a Morgan (?)). Y ahora sí, aunque ya es muy tarde, espero lo hayas pasado genial en tu cumpleaños, y espero este fic te agrade n.n

* * *

"_Odio cómo me hablas y tu forma de conducir,__  
__odio tu corte de cabello y lo que llegué a sentir,__  
__odio tus espantosas botas y que me conozcas bien,__  
__te odio hasta vomitar, qué bien va a rimar_

_Odio que sepas pensar y que me hagas reír,__  
__odio que me hagas sufrir y odio que me hagas llorar,__  
__odio tanto estar sola, que no hayas llamado aún,__  
__pero más odio que no te pueda odiar y aunque estés tan loco, ni siquiera un poco lo he de intentar."_

**10 Cosas que odio de ti**

* * *

**Odio tu forma de conducir**

Byakuya se quedó estático en su lugar y para liberar su propia tensión y sorpresa, metió ambas manos en las bolsas del saco de su uniforme azul marino, torciendo la boca. Frente a él volvía a desarrollarse una escena no poco común y que se había vuelto ya cosa de todos los días, como una especie de rutina matutina para desemperezar a los afortunados morbosos que se topaban con el par de chicos que protagonizaban la pelea de ese día.

Kagura pasando frente a él, por el pasillo de la escuela, sin reparar en su hermano menor y empujando a Kouga Katashi en el proceso. La muchacha, que era de ultimo año al igual que su ahora rival de pelea, tiró su mochila al suelo como si fuese un costal de pesado ladrillos y amenazó tanto a Kouga como a su pequeño séquito de amigos.

—Quítate de mi camino, Kouga, a menos que quieras una paliza como la de la otra vez —amenazó la joven con voz potente, a propósito. Claramente lo hacía para provocar, quizá incluso para despertar por completo y empezar su día.

Dos de los chicos que acompañaban a Kouga y que tenían pinta de punks en decadencia, temblaron de miedo, para molestia del líder del grupo que siempre se jactaba de la valentía y la actitud temeraria de sus compañeros. Por otro lado, un pequeño grupo de muchachos se había congregado alrededor de Kagura y Kouga, lanzando al aire una serie de obscenos sonidos, instigando la pelea, ansiosos por ver algo que se salía del control educativo de todos los días.

—Escúchame, niña, no te metas conmigo —El joven moreno se acercó a su rival con prepotencia, sintiéndose de pronto acosado por todo el montón de muchachos a su alrededor que ya habían comenzado a animar el anuncio de una pelea. Y no era para menos que estuvieran tan emocionados.

Si bien era considerado algo malo el golpear a una chica, lo interesante de Kagura es que era tan brava y descarada que no le molestaba tener que enfrentarse así fuera a una chica o un chico. Ella no discriminaba ni se permitía ser discriminada. Iba directo a la pelea y la acción y, para su suerte, sabía pelear, así que no le costaba mucho lanzar buenos golpes contra el que se le pusiera enfrente y se atreviese a desafiarla. Tener un hermano menor no le sirvió para eso, cabe destacar. Era algo amanerado y no era un joven de mucha acción, era más bien un observador (justo como en ese momento), así que Kagura había aprendido relativamente sola.

Lo que nadie sabía es que ella no había tomado clases de ningún tipo: el mismo Kouga Katashi le había enseñado a pelear, pero la percepción que la gente tenía de ellos es que la semana pasada Kagura le había dado la paliza de su vida al joven, al mismo que de vez en cuando apodaban "_Chico Lobo_". De una forma u otra, e independientemente de los motivos que podían tener para ser rivales y discutir cada dos por tres, las enseñanzas de Kouga se le habían volteado en contra y en plena cara y más de uno podía considerar que Kagura había estado en todo su derecho de hacerlo, si es que se supiera el motivo y el por qué, por supuesto, asunto del cual ninguno de los dos quería hablar.

Cuando ella terminó por empujar a Kouga, sin miedo y con fuerza, el chico se fue hacia atrás por pura inercia y enseñó los dientes como un lobo rabioso cuando tomó la decisión de no contenerse más y lanzarse contra la joven.

La gente a su alrededor gritaba más fuerte cuando estuvieron seguros de que se aproximaba la lucha. Byakuya miró de reojo a Jakotsu, quien sonreía emocionado y ya lanzaba porras para el Chico Lobo. El hermano de Kagura entornó los ojos y volvió a la escena frente a él, atento a lo que sucedería y condenando mentalmente la impulsividad de su hermana.

—¿No deberías de salir a defender a tu hermana? —preguntó Jakotsu en voz baja, alzando una ceja cuando notó cómo su amigo parecía mantenerse al margen, como siempre.

—No creo que sea necesario. Se tendría que ser un suicida como para meterse con ella estando así de acelerada —Byakuya procuró echarse hacia atrás justo antes de que ningún golpe de verdad fuera lanzado, no fuera a ser que su hermana se equivocara "accidentalmente". En ese instante y como si el muchacho lo hubiese predicho, Kagura empujó a Kouga contra la pared y ahí lo acorraló, causando un gran estruendo cuando las ventanas temblaron con el golpe y los bufidos y gritos de los demás jóvenes aumentaron de intensidad, ya con la emoción y la adrenalina a flor de piel.

—¡Hey, chicos, ya basta! —gritó, a modo de órden, una voz que sonaba bastante cuerda y centrada en medio de toda la furia primitiva que se había concentrado en el pequeño espacio del pasillo.

Kagome Higurashi corrió hacia el centro de la pelea y se abalanzó a los dos chicos, poniendo una mano en los hombros de ambos, tratando de calmar los ánimos.

—¡Este no es lugar para pelear! —insistió enérgica al ver cómo Kagura no soltaba a Kouga, prendada a su idea de terminar las cosas ahí y aún agarrando al chico de la camisa blanca, sometiéndolo contra la pared.

—Muy bien, entonces pelearemos afuera —sugirió la muchacha con una sonrisa maliciosa y el característico tono de peligro que imprimía a su tono, como si quisiera dejar en claro que toda es violencia la emocionaba. Para su desgracia no provocó la furia embravecida que esperaba ver en Kouga como respuesta, pues este al ver a la jovencita que trataba de detenerlos, prácticamente le comenzaron a brillar los ojos y se las arregló para quitarse a Kagura de encima.

—¡Mi querida Kagome! Qué bueno verte —El muchacho se acercó a la joven y tomó sus dos manos, a lo cual la muchacha no pudo más que sonreír incómoda—. Tu presencia siempre alegra mis mañanas.

Kagura tuvo la mala suerte de observar la escena desde la primera fila. Aquella destilación de ternura por parte de su rival le arrancó la más profunda exclamación de fastidio, enfriando sus ánimos de pelea al instante.

Bah, no podía golpear a un chico distraído por el puto amor. Era casi como golpear a alguien en silla de ruedas.

—Joder… —masculló malhumorada, atrayendo la atención de la pareja—. Cuando dejes de vomitar arcoíris, me avisas, Kouga —agregó torciendo la boca y dándose la vuelta, pasando a tomar su mochila sin importarle las miradas de decepción que se cernían sobre ella.

Cuando notó que Hakkaku y Ginta la miraban con cierto temor ella hizo amago de abalanzarse sobre ellos, mostrando los dientes como una bestia y sacándole a ambos una exclamación de miedo. Rió por lo bajo al ver su reacción (y es que los dos pobres chicos estuvieron a punto de abrazarse) y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, abriéndose paso entre los jóvenes decepcionados al ver que la pelea no había pasado de unos cuantos empujones. En ese momento Kouga llamó a Kagura, aún sosteniendo las manos de Kagome.

—¡Eh, Kagura! —gritó, provocando que ella se detuviera y se volviera hacia él con expresión de fastidio—. No he terminado contigo.

Para toda respuesta la muchacha levantó el dedo medio con su mejor cara de cinismo y pegó media vuelta sin más, perdiéndose entre la multitud. Al dar unos cuantos pasos se topó de frente con Inuyasha Taisho, quien parecía estar buscando a alguien por encima de todo el conjunto de cabezas amontonadas frente a él.

—Eh, idiota. Allá adelante el Chico Lobo te está robando a tu chica —dijo Kagura al pasar junto al joven. No esperó respuesta alguna. No había dado ni un paso cuando escuchó a Inuyasha gruñir como perro y abrirse paso entre la gente a punta de palabrotas hasta que gritó el nombre de Kouga con furia, exigiendo que se alejara de Kagome.

Para cuando Kagura entró a su salón ya se escuchaba la pelea entre el Chico Lobo y Taisho (mucho más comunes que las de Kouga contra Kagura) con los melodiosos gritos de Kagome como música de fondo tratando de calmar los ánimos, nuevamente.

A diferencia del prospecto de pelea que todos esperaban entre la joven de ojos rojizos y el moreno, ya no se escuchaban maldiciones e instigaciones de los muchachos que se habían quedado ahí, sino frenéticas risas. Para desgracia de ese par que se las daban de tan rudos, a la hora de pelear sus discusiones y roces alimentados por los celos podían caer en lo cómico y más si tenían a Kagome en medio, quien evitaba en lo posible que se soltaran a los golpes.

Jakotsu estuvo a punto de meterse en la pelea entre Kouga e Inuyasha, según él, para robarse al chico de platinado cabello, a lo cual Byakuya se vio forzado a jalar a su amigo de las greñas para no armar más alboroto, sin contar que a esas alturas un par de maestros ya se dirigían al lugar a toda prisa y listos para repartir reportes y regaños. Mejor estar bien lejos de todo ese embrollo antes que meterse en problemas. Contrario a su hermana mayor, Byakuya se consideraba un pacifista, un chico que se hacía el normal y sólo navegaba con bandera de tonto; era la forma más sencilla y divertida, cabe destacar, de engañar a los demás y al final estos ni se enteraban qué los había golpeado.

Cuando estuvieron lejos del lugar Jakotsu tomó algo de aire al verse separado de su "amor" y no pudo evitar soltar sus impresiones del reciente acontecimiento tal y como lo haría la más chismosa de las chicas.

—No puedo creerlo, tu hermana es una arpía —exclamó el muchacho con un chillido agudo—. Mira todo lo que provocó. Cuánto a que fue ella quien le dijo a Inuyasha lo de Kouga y Kagome.

—Es lo más probable —contestó Byakuya con serenidad—. Kouga la mandó al diablo en plena pelea. Fue su forma de vengarse.

Jakotsu lo pensó unos instantes y no pudo evitar darles la razón al chico y a su hermana. A nadie le gustan que lo manden al diablo de esa forma, menos a alguien como Kagura, pero dentro de toda esa rivalidad entre la hermana menor de su amigo y el "tierno lobito" (como a Jakotsu le gustaba llamarlo), sentía que algo se le escapaba.

—Byakuya, no entiendo por qué tu hermana odia tanto a Kouga —confesó el muchacho, que más que muchacho, de lejos, parecía una chica quizá demasiado alta y con hombros algo anchos; por lo demás hasta se maquillaba y contra toda regla de la escuela, usaba uniforme femenino, con todo y falda, razón por la cual era constantemente reportado. Ese día sólo se había salvado porque no lo había visto aún ningún prefecto.

—Yo tampoco lo sé. A mí qué me preguntas —Byakuya se encogió de hombros—. Mi hermana es completamente hermética y nunca me cuenta nada, y créeme que no tengo intenciones de indagar en las características de su retorcida mente —Mientras se acercaban a su salón de clases, agregó—. Si te soy sincero, no sé si habrán tenido algún problema. Yo recuerdo que mi hermana se juntaba con Kouga y su banda de motociclistas, pero ya ves. De pronto se volvieron rivales.

* * *

Kagura estaba en clase de literatura, muriendo del aburrimiento hasta el hartazgo e ignorando en lo posible la forma en la cual algunos de sus compañeros se le quedaban viendo y cuchicheaban en voz muy baja. A esas alturas del día seguro ya era la comidilla del instituto luego de su encuentro con Kouga y la posterior pelea de este con Inuyasha. Todos sabían que ella era la causante de aquello y, como tal, la condenaban por "perturbar" la armonía del lugar, aunque encontraba todo aquello risible. Todos deseaban algo de acción de vez en cuando en medio de todo ese controlado ambiente escolar. Si se presentaba algo interesante o fuera de lugar además de las clases y las interminables tareas, se volvían locos aunque lo negaran.

Por supuesto que mientras ella fuera la protagonista de la pelea, nadie se quejaba (sobre todo si se le levantaba la falda), pero si ella provocaba otra discusión, era condenada.

A Kagura todo eso la fastidiaba. Para su desgracia solía ser una de las protagonistas si se trataba de hablar sobre los alumnos con peor fama en la escuela, aunque era algo que le importaba muy poco y por otro lado incluso la llenaba de un malsano orgullo.

Siempre los típicos chicos malos, la gran diferencia es que en su escuela todos aquellos que gozaban de mala fama como ella se encontraban divididos, cada uno en sus propios asuntos y forjándose su propia fama de intempestivos sin siquiera hablarse entre ellos cuando, lo más usual, era que se encontraran "unidos en maldad" o cualquier cosa que a los ingenuos de sus compañeros se les ocurriera.

Ni siquiera se consideraba una "chica mala", empezando porque le daba igual; la única razón por la cual todo el mundo le temía es porque gustaba de gritar a los cuatro vientos su opinión, lo cual en si no era malo; el problema es que no tenía pelos en la lengua y solía hablar sin anestesia, sacando de su armonía a cualquiera que se atreviese a desafiarla.

Para ella sólo existían dos tipos de personas: los que le temían, que eran la mayoría, y los que la desafiaban, que eran pocos, justo como Kouga.

Al recordarlo su mente hizo una automática mueca de disgusto y por pura inercia se cruzó de brazos, tratando ahora de mantenerse atenta a las palabras del maestro. La clase tampoco le gustaba y nunca le había agradado la forma en la cual el maestro se expresaba. Estuvo a punto de levantar la mano cuando preguntaron qué opinaban de Shakespeare, cuando entonces un administrativo de la escuela entró discretamente al salón y le comunicó algo al maestro en voz baja. Al retirarse este se volvió hacia Kagura y se dirigió a ella viéndola por encima de sus gafas.

—Señorita Katsuguri —La aludida levantó la mirada—. Se solicita su presencia en la dirección.

Rodó los ojos, fastidiada, y pasó a torcer la boca con un gesto de disgusto cuando un par de sus compañeros lanzaron abucheos burlones, mismos que fueron frenados en seco cuando el maestro ordenó en voz alta que guardaran silencio mientras Kagura, cargando su mochila de mala gana, salió del salón a grandes zancadas y maldiciendo por lo bajo. Ya imaginaba para qué la habían llamado, así que no esperaba sorpresas ni mostraba temor alguno por un posible reporte o reprimenda; estaba demasiado acostumbrada a esas cosas. Aún así no dejaba de resultarle molesto.

Cuando llegó a la dirección y pasó a la oficina de la consejera educativa se topó de frente con Kouga, quien le dirigió una hostil mirada que competía en alto grado con la que Kagura le devolvió, sin mediar palabra alguna en el breve encuentro donde se vieron forzados a pasar uno al lado del otro. Internamente la muchacha se sonrió, al menos no era la única en problemas y lo más seguro es que Inuyasha acababa de pasar por ahí también.

—Buenos días, señorita Katsuguri —saludó con una amabilidad monótona la mujer parada detrás del escritorio, dándole a entender que se sentara con un gesto. La joven le devolvió un saludo frío y escueto, apenas cortés. No veía caso a las formalidades. Sólo quería su regaño de siempre, la usual advertencia de que se comportara y salir de ahí.

—Bueno, Katsuguri, me comunicaron que esta mañana, antes de empezar las clases, peleaste con Kouga Katashi —Directo al grano, como siempre. Lo usual era que hiciera una pregunta de rutina sobre cómo estaba el alumno o cómo andaba su día, pero luego de haber tenido a Kagura sentada en su oficina innumerables veces se había dado cuenta que esa clase de preguntas no la ayudaban a entrar en confianza y que, en su lugar, sólo irritaban profundamente a la muchacha.

—Sólo fueron unos cuantos empujones y gritos —aclaró con pereza, cruzando una pierna y recargándose en el respaldo de la silla en una pose defensiva que la mujer notó enseguida—. ¿Por?

La consejera tomó aire profundamente antes de hablar. Estaba segura que nada bueno saldría de ahí y que en realidad no tenía mucho caso que le mandaran a la joven.

—Katsuguri, tienes ya más de cinco reportes por mala conducta, eso excede el límite. No paro de recibir quejas de tus maestros por tu mala actitud y pereza en clase y además, la semana pasada peleaste a golpes con Kouga en el patio de la escuela.

—Sí, lo sé, eso ya me lo sé de memoria —interrumpió con fastidio—. ¿Algo nuevo?

—Bueno, Kouga no perdió la mano, por si te interesa —respondió la consejera con un sarcasmo que podía parecer poco ético, pero en presencia de Kagura se sentía siempre en la necesidad de usarlo, sin contar que se había percatado de que era el mejor lenguaje con el cual se podía comunicar con la muchacha.

¡Esos jodidos jovencitos con pinta de chicos malos! A veces la sacaban de quicio, pensó la desesperanzada mujer.

—Eso ya lo vi, por desgracia —Kagura sonrió con malicia y se cruzó de brazos. Ya comenzaba a desesperarse, y nada mejor que usar aquel gesto que alzaba una barrera invisible y automática para que la consejera perdiera rápidamente la esperanza y la dejara ir.

—Kagura… —prosiguió la mujer, tomándose la libertad de tutearla y llamarla por su nombre—. Tu actitud se ha agravado en las últimas semanas. Me preocupas.

En ese momento la aludida entornó nuevamente los ojos y respondió: —No tiene nada de malo ser algo… intempestiva.

—Hija del mal, es el término más apropiado —Se apresuró a decir la consejera con un sarcasmo aún más marcado. Para su sorpresa, en lugar de ver la expresión de furia contenida por parte de la jovencita o algún tipo de gesto que indicara ofensa, esta pasó a sonreír con cierta malignidad mirando hacia arriba, como diciéndose mentalmente que el apodo no le iba nada mal.

La mujer tuvo que tomar una gran bocanada de aire. Esa muchachita era imposible. Hasta parecía que se esforzaba por caerle mal a todo el mundo.

—Un sarcasmo, nada más, como tanto te gusta —aclaró tratando de mantener la calma y usar sus reservas de paciencia—. Quisiera saber la causa de tu comportamiento.

—¿Causa?

—Sí, no entiendo por qué eres así, a menos que me lo digas y podamos hacer algo para ayudarte.

Kagura desvió la vista unos segundos, como si pensara en la propuesta. Fingió un rostro desolado por unos instantes y luego se aproximó un poco hacia el escritorio, volviendo a adoptar su gesto cínico en un dos por tres.

—¿Y yo qué voy a saber? —exclamó de mala gana—. Soy así desde que salí del útero de mi madre. Sólo pregúntele a mi padre.

—Ya le he preguntado a tu hermano —aclaró la consejera con una sonrisilla.

—Jodido chismoso… —murmuro Kagura en voz baja, mirando hacia un lado. Ya se las vería con ella el muy cabrón de Byakuya.

—¿Disculpa?

—No, nada —exclamó la joven meneando una mano despreocupadamente. Luego pasó a mirar fijamente a la mujer frente a ella. En estos momentos la observaba con atención, como si pretendiera escanearla, leer sus gestos y sus movimientos, tratando de encontrar una causa viendo a través de ella. Hubo algo en esa actitud que la molestó profundamente—. ¿Qué quiere que le diga? ¿Si tengo problemas en casa y por eso soy así? ¿Si sufro algún tipo de abuso? Sé muy bien lo que está suponiendo.

La consejera se quedó callada unos instantes, creyendo ingenuamente que había, al fin, tocado alguna fibra sensible que le diera una respuesta.

—¿Y es así?

—No, no es así —contestó Kagura, y no mentía. Nada en ella indicaba mentira alguna. No tenía problemas con su padre a pesar de ser un hombre sumamente ocupado que casi no podía pasar tiempo en casa, pero estaba acostumbrada a esa vida familiar, una que no era poco común en la sociedad donde vivía. Y si bien, cuando fue más joven añoraba la presencia de su padre, lo terminó por mandar a la banca pocos años antes, al comprender que simplemente le había tocado tener que valerse por sí misma un poco más temprano que los jóvenes de su edad, contrastando fuertemente con la sobreprotección que su padre imponía sobre su hermano y ella con reglas intransigentes que rayaban en lo absurdo; la desesperación de un padre por tratar de hacer lo posible porque sus hijos no se desviaran ante la poca atención que era capaz de darles. No era nada del otro mundo y tampoco era algo tan malo.

Hacia tiempo que Kagura había comprendido eso, y hacia tiempo que también lo había superado; en todo caso el que más problemas tenía con eso era su hermano, Byakuya, cosa que a Kagura poco o nada le importaba.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó la consejera ante el repentino silencio de la chica, a quien sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

—¿Entonces, dice? Entonces el problema no soy yo, sino los demás, que no soportan que les digan la verdad en la cara y mucho menos por parte de una chica. Por eso se ponen como locos.

La mujer no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de cansancio cuando Kagura dijo lo último. Otra cosa en la fama de la joven: todo el mundo la tachaba, quizá malamente, de feminazi, y la mayor parte de la gente no quería escucharla cundo comenzaba a hablar sobre esos temas. Lograba ser, precisamente, intempestiva, y sus palabras fuertes y certeras con esa tonadita sarcástica siempre sonaba como un tornado a punto de destruirlo todo a su paso. Nadie quería estar cerca cuando ella se decidía a comprobar y afirmar, de la forma que fuera necesaria en el momento, de sus palabras y creencias.

—¡¿Lo ve?! —exclamó luego la joven—. Hasta usted pone cara de fastidio. Pues yo estoy igual de fastidiada.

—Lo siento, Kagura — La consejera se llevó una mano a la frente y masajeó el puente de su nariz unos instantes antes de levantar la vista a la muchacha, dando por terminada la charla al ver que no sacaría más que eso—. Mira, si quieres luego seguimos charlando de esto, que tengo a un montón de desubicados ahí afuera esperando.

Kagura asintió a pesar del, precisamente, desubicado comentario por parte de la consejera. Tampoco podía culparla. La mujer se pasaba el día entero tratando con mocosos que tenían por pasatiempo favorito el desafiar cuanta autoridad vieran, justamente como ella. Pero no podía ayudarla así como ella no podía —ni quería— ayudarla ella, así que simplemente pasó a levantarse. Antes de salir de la oficina la mujer la llamó una última vez.

—Sólo trata de no ir sacándole los ojos al primer muchacho que te topas por ahí.

—Mientras no me provoquen… —murmuró con tono sombrío y una sonrisilla traviesa, mirando por encima de su hombro.

Kagura se ajustó el lazo de la mochila al hombro y se dirigió a la puerta. Justo cuando se disponía a salir otro muchacho, uno alto y de cabello larguísimo, se topó con ella, chocando hombro a hombro bruscamente, sacándole a la joven una rápida mueca de disgusto mientras el lazo de su mochila resbalaba por todo su brazo. Gruñó por lo bajo esperando una breve disculpa, segura de que él había sido quien chocó con ella, pero lo que recibió no fue nada de lo que esperaba.

—Fíjate por donde caminas —masculló el muchacho de mala gana, sin dignarse a voltear a verla. Kagura abrió la boca, sorprendida, y súbitamente llena de ira apretó la mandíbula antes de responder.

—Fíjate tú por dónde caminas, idiota.

—¡Kagura! —exclamó la consejera, pero para cuando la llamó la aludida ya había salido de ahí. El joven de larga cabellera miró hacia atrás esperando encontrarla y responderle un par de cosas no muy agradables, pero ya no estaba. Luego se volvió hacia la mujer y alzó una ceja, contrariado.

—¿Esa chica me dijo idiota? —murmuró, sin creerlo, más para sí que para la mujer—. Vaya fierecilla, eh.

La consejera volvió a aspirar aire y le hizo una seña para que se sentara. Un día de esos terminaría renunciando y uniéndose al circo, no podía ser peor tratar con fenómenos de circo que con preparatorianos.

—Bueno, te lo merecías un poco, ¿no crees? —contestó la mujer mientras el joven se sentaba—. Otra vez aquí, Kagewaki Naraku. Qué novedad.

—Todo sea portarme como un pillo para poder verla, ¿no cree? —Naraku esbozó una sonrisa picara y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla, extendiendo los brazos y cruzando una pierna sobre la otra, como coqueteando con una arrogancia descarada y casi burlesca.

La consejera rodó los ojos y pasó a sentarse solemnemente. ¡Otro insufrible sacándole canas verdes!

—Sí, claro, Naraku… ahora, ¿qué esperas? —Alzó una ceja y extendió una mano sobre el escritorio haciendo un gesto exigente. Parecía esperar que él le entregara algo. Naraku miró su mano unos segundos y cuando pasó a ver a la mujer a los ojos con su exigente mirada masculló algo por lo bajo y sacó un objeto de su mochila.

Le terminó entregando una cajetilla de cigarros maltratada y a medio terminar, cajetilla que la mujer tomó y confiscó guardando en uno de los cajones de su escritorio, junto a otro montón que ya antes le había confiscado a él y a otros muchachos.

Nunca eran devueltos, en parte porque todos esos chicos eran menores de edad y se suponían no debían fumar… y porque a veces ella se los terminaba fumando.

—Sabes bien que no puedes traer esas cosas a la escuela —Lo reprendió juntando las manos y apoyando los codos sobre la mesa, adoptando la pose más seria y formal que tenía—. Otra vez te descubrieron en la azotea de la escuela fumando con Bankotsu.

—Ah, eso… —respondió despreocupadamente, con un cinismo divertido, como si apenas se acordara de algo no muy importante—. No deberían hacer tanto alboroto por nada. Al menos no estaba en la azotea tratando de aventarme desde ahí.

—¿Ahora eres suicida, Naraku? —La mujer alzó una ceja. El chico soltó una carcajada.

—No, pero sería divertido arrojar a alguien desde ahí —Esbozó una enorme sonrisa, encantadoramente desagradable, mostrando sus dientes y mirando con malignidad a la mujer. Ella negó con la cabeza. Desde la última vez que lo había tenido sentado frente a ella no había cambiado nada.

—Me alegra ver que no pierdes tu humor negro.

—Antes muerto —Alzó ambas cejas y sonrió con aún más cinismo. La consejera cerró los ojos unos momentos, sin molestarse en responder al comentario, mientras abría una carpeta con el historial escolar del muchacho y sus hojas de calificaciones, así como algunos exámenes y trabajos.

—Naraku, además del asunto de tu vicio… —comenzó, alzando una ceja—. Tus maestros se quejan de tus constantes faltas. Según ellos y tus exámenes, todo indica que eres brillante. Tus calificaciones serían excelentes de no ser porque te saltas las clases cuando se te da la gana para irte a fumar por ahí.

—¿Cómo saben que sólo me voy a fumar? —Naraku ignoró el asunto de sus maestros y calificaciones y dejó la pregunta flotando en el aire, y como si esta tuviera incluso poder allí en el aire esperando ser respondida, el ambiente en la oficina de pronto se volvió oscuro y sardónico—. Tal vez hago cosas más interesantes que eso…

La mujer ignoró el comentario unos segundos, pero no pudo evitar soltar un mordaz comentario en base a los rumores que rodeaban la oscura fama del muchacho.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo qué? ¿Irte por ahí a pasear con la mafia, acaso?

—¡Son chicos tan divertidos y bulliciosos! —exclamó burlón—. Justo ayer le corté el dedo meñique a un traidor, aunque si por mi fuera sería más interesante sacarles el corazón y guardarlos en frascos con formol. Es un buen adorno para la sala, muy original, ¿no le parece? Lástima que yo no dicto las reglas.

—No me digas —contestó la mujer utilizando el mismo tono burlón, segura de que el joven sólo le seguía el juego, tanto a ella como a los rumores que lo rodeaban, incluso esa infame reputación que se cargaba parecía alegrarle, pero luego la mujer adoptó un semblante serio—. Naraku, como te decía: tus calificaciones son buenas, pero si sigues con esta actitud apática para con tu educación y las autoridades, ¿cómo piensas entrar a una buena universidad? ¿Conseguir un trabajo? ¿Ya has pensado qué vas a estudiar?

El joven fingió pensarlo unos instantes, incluso se llevó un dedo a los labios y abandonó su postura arrogante.

—Sí, quiero estudiar leyes.

—¡Leyes! Tienes mucho potencial para eso y una gran capacidad de convencimiento —exclamó con algo de sarcástica sorpresa la mujer, aunque en el fondo esperanzada de que lo dijera en serio. Y no era para menor: si el muchacho tenía pinta de mafioso o de abogado. Lo que sucediera primero.

—Claro. Se puede ganar mucho dinero salvando a los Yakuza de la cárcel —La consejera se quedó mirándolo como diciendo "_tienes que estarme jodiendo_" pero antes de poder decir nada (y no muy segura si el muchacho lo decía en broma o en serio, sobre todo si ponía ese gesto endemoniado de misterio que parecía anunciar una broma de mal gusto) él agregó: —Pero, como todos dicen, yo ya estoy con esos chicos. Me iría mucho mejor si en unos cuantos años me convierto en jefe. Sangre y poder gratis sin tener que lidiar con juzgados y gordinflones aburridos.

La mujer terminó mirando al cielo, elevando una ferviente plegaria, no por esos chicos de oscuro humor negro que largaban comentarios sarcásticos llenos de insolencia (que aún no terminaba de descifrar si lo decía en serio o no) sino pidiendo más por su paciencia para lidiar con ellos sin volverse loca y armar un tiroteo cualquier despejada mañana de verano.

* * *

La cafetería estaba a rebosar de gente aprovechando su rato de descanso mientras disfrutaban de un buen desayuno. El día era ligeramente cálido, pero las nubes aplacaban un poco el sol, por lo cual Jakotsu estuvo tentado a comer fuera. Byakuya se negó rotundamente, quedándose ambos en la cafetería. Más que nada, Byakuya se había negado a salir de la cafetería porque sabía muy bien que Inuyasha probablemente estaba en el patio o la azotea comiendo con Kagome y sus amigos, y en esos momentos el muchacho de ojos azules no tenía ánimos de aguantar los ridículos espectáculos que montaba Jakotsu por el chico albino (por más que Bankotsu le dijera que se resignara porque era obvio que no era correspondido).

Mientras Byakuya se metía un pequeño puñado de arroz a la boca, Jakotsu observó con cuidado un folleto que leía lentamente, como si no lo creyera. Su amigo notó que los ojos le brillaban de manera peculiar y por un momento creyó que lloraría de la emoción, despertando así su curiosidad.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó luego de tragar el arroz.

—Es el folleto de la fiesta que Miroku hace cada año —exclamó mostrándosela y prácticamente muerto de la emoción. Byakuya por poco se ahoga con el sorbo que dio a su refresco y le arrancó la hoja de las manos.

—Tienes que estarme jodiendo! —vociferó leyendo varias veces las palabras escritas en él—. Dicen que son las mejores fiestas, tan salvajes como te puedas imaginar.

—¡Lo sé! —respondió Jakotsu con la flautilla casi irritable que imprimía a su tono de voz falsamente femenina—. La hace cada año, pero nunca había querido ir porque siempre está lleno de chicas. Ahora sí quiero ir porque sé que estará ahí mi lindo Inuyasha.

Jakotsu juntó ambas manos con una sonrisa cursi surcando su rostro y miró hacia un lado, como si los mismos dioses acabaran de bajar para decirle la revelación más hermosa de todas o como si fuera el mismo Inuyasha pidiéndole ser su novio. Ante esto Byakuya entornó los ojos y luego su amigo lo miró.

—¿Piensas ir?

—Me muero por ir —exclamó el muchacho con emoción, pero luego su gesto se trastocó a uno parecido a la de la más profunda depresión—. Pero sé que no podré asistir.

—¿Por Kagura?

—Sí. Ya sabes cómo es mi papá. Impuso la regla de que si ella no sale, yo tampoco saldré. ¿Puedes creerlo? —Byakuya negó con la cabeza, recargándose en el respaldo del asiento con pose derrotada.

—¡Pero eso es idiota! En ese caso jamás vas a poder salir.

Byakuya asintió y apoyó los codos en la mesa. Detuvo su cabeza con ambas manos, apesadumbrado. No podía decir que se llevara _demasiado_ mal con su hermana mayor o que su relación con ella fuese pésima, ¡pero cómo la odiaba en esos instantes!

—¿Pues por qué crees que lo hizo así? Es una mierda. Yo sólo quiero divertirme e ir de juerga, pero Kagura…

—Tu hermana es la chica más antisocial y antipática que he conocido —recalcó sabiamente Jakotsu, cruzándose de brazos—. Es ridículo. Ella nunca sale, eso todos lo saben.

—Ella debe asistir a la fiesta si yo quiero ir —murmuró el chico dando un rápido trago a su refresco, pensando unos instantes cómo poder asistir—. ¿Pero cómo diablos la voy a convencer?

El muchacho, al darse cuenta que era misión imposible lograr convencer a su hermana de hacer una pequeña aparición en una simple fiesta llena de jóvenes de su edad, supo que estaba perdido. ¡Por todos los cielos! Ni siquiera tenía que sacar platica con los demás o volverse loca de borracha y ponerse a bailar sobre una mesa. ¿Tanto le costaba simplemente ir y quedarse en un rincón observando a los demás y hundiéndose en su propia amargura? ¡No la juzgaba por eso! Cada quien se divierte a su manera, pensó, ¿pero por qué llevárselo a él entre las patas?

Es decir, la última fiesta a la Byakuya había asistido fue cuando tenía jodidos cinco años de edad. ¡¿Dónde quedaba entonces su muy alocada y salvaje adolescencia?! ¡¿De qué cosas se iba a reír cuando fuera un adulto?! Simplemente no le parecía justo.

—Podría escaparme por una ventana… —murmuró Byakuya, tomando muy seriamente la opción.

—O podríamos hacer otra cosa mucho mejor… —susurró Jakotsu con malicia, riendo por lo bajo y causando que un escalofrío recorriera la espina del muchacho. Siempre que reía de esa manera tan tétrica y hasta perversa indicaba que se estaba formando algo realmente retorcido en su cabeza.

Cuando Jakotsu le compartió su idea, Byakuya lo tomó por deschavetado.

* * *

Al fin la jornada de clases había terminado y Kagura, como todos los días lo deseaba, al fin podía regresar a casa. Podía asegurar que ese era el mejor momento de sus días.

Iba caminando a lado de Yura Sakasagami, su única amiga en lo que Kagura considera una institución educativa especializada en crear animales idiotas. Yura, al contrario de ella, era una chica divertida y relativamente sociable, pero los hombres solían huir de ella por muy guapa que fuera, conociendo a la perfección su obsesión por el cabello, causa por la cual siempre se encontraba soltera. Eso, de todas formas, a Yura no parecía molestarle. En una ocasión Kagura la escuchó afirmar que "sus novios" eran las distintas pelucas que tenía guardadas en casa; podía pasarse horas cepillándolas y arreglándolas, pero jamás las usaba.

A pesar de todo eran amigas y solían regresar juntas a casa. Caminaron con tranquilidad por el estacionamiento de la escuela, charlando sobre el evento de la mañana y su posterior charla con la consejera escolar, mientras Kagura mascullaba cosas sobre lo cotilla que consideraba a aquella mujer (incluso bajo sus buenas intenciones y una paciencia que se esforzaba en creer que poseía).

Fue entonces cuando, en la parte favorita de Kagura, es decir, la de despotricar contra medio mundo, ambas jóvenes escucharon el característico y chirriante sonido de un par de llantas derrapando en el pavimento y luego deteniéndose violentamente, seguido de una maldición gritada en voz alta y sin pudor alguno.

—¡Eh, niñatas, a ver si se fijan por dónde caminan!

Kagura se quedó paralizada unos instantes, con el corazón latiendo aceleradamente por el repentino susto mientras Yura reía por lo bajo, ligeramente nerviosa cuando el susto se le pasó. Kagura se volvió hacia aquel que había gritado y las culpaba del hecho de casi ser arrolladas. Yura giró la cabeza a su vez, mientras su lustroso cabello se movía a compas del movimiento, marcando su delicado rostro.

Lo que vio le gustó, al contrario de su amiga Kagura, quien no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño irritada y a punto de estallar al ver al muchacho (cuya voz le pareció familiar desde la primera palabra pronunciada). Era el mismo con el cual se había topado al salir de la oficina de la consejera, montado en una motocicleta y sin tomarse la molestia de usar siquiera casco.

—¡Oye, imbé…!

Kagura se detuvo en seco cuando antes de que tuviera oportunidad de terminar con su primer grosería, el joven volvió arrancar la motocicleta y las evitó conduciendo con agilidad, alejándose rápidamente y montado en las dos ruedas, sin tomarse la molestia de disculparse (pues había sido su culpa ir manejando tan rápido en medio del estacionamiento de una escuela, incluso si no lo aceptaba. Pero él era Naraku, y Naraku no se disculpa con nadie).

Se quedó boquiabierta, observando furibunda cómo el chico se alejaba, mientras Yura sentía que se enamoraba a primera vista al ver el largo cabello de este volar al viento mientras conducía a una velocidad que le costaría seguro una buena multa.

—¡Pero qué imbécil! —exclamó Kagura al viento—. ¿Viste? El tipo casi nos atropella por andar conduciendo como loco, ¡y encima nos echa la culpa!

—Sí, es algo patán, o al menos eso dicen —La secundó Yura, sonriendo apenas de medio lado—. Pero debes aceptar que ese cabello que tiene…

Kagura entornó los ojos y jaló a su amiga del brazo para que saliera de aquella ensoñación. Si bien Yura era su única amiga en ese lugar y de las pocas chicas capaces de hacerla salir de su mal humor, detestaba esa obsesión que tenía sobre el cabello, especialmente el de los hombres, aunque debía aceptar que tenía un cabello especialmente bonito gracias a ella y sus muchos consejos sobre cómo cuidarlo.

—No deberías volverte loca por un tipejo como ese sólo porque tiene el cabello largo —susurró mientras volvía a retomar su camino—. ¿Qué no ves que está loco?

—No tanto como tú, Kagura —apuntó Yura, burlona, con la intención de fastidiar un poco a su amiga—. El tipo se llama Naraku Kagewaki. Dicen que trabaja para la mafia y que fue actor porno.

Kagura alzó una ceja y torció la boca, sin creerlo, y aunque trató de evitarlo terminó por largar una sonora carcajada.

—¿De verdad? Pues seguro que se muere de hambre como actor porno…

* * *

**Debo admitir que yo misma me he quedado un poco de WTF? Con este primer capítulo. Nunca había escrito un AU de Inuyasha que fuera con trama escolar y temo que los personajes me salgan un poco OOC, pero bueno, la película precisamente sucede principalmente en una escuela, y ando tratando de adaptarla lo mejor que puedo.**

**Sé que Kagura parece que pelea demasiado, pero en capítulos posteriores se verá por qué Kagura odia tanto a Kouga y cuál es el motivo de su rivalidad, y bueno, en si en este primer capítulo es donde ella pelea más, luego ya no tanto. Igualmente aunque ahorita ando presentando varios personajes los principales serán, obviamente, Naraku y Kagura, junto con Byakuya y Jakotsu.**

**También, para quienes han visto la película, obviamente habrá muchas cosas similares a la película las cuales trato de adaptar a cómo son los personajes e igualmente intento cambiar otras cosas (por ejemplo, en la película, la protagonista tiene una hermana menor que quiere ir de fiesta y tener novio, pero debido a las reglas de su casa y al desinterés de su hermana mayor por eso, no puede. En este caso Byakuya es el hermano menor, quien únicamente está interesado en salir y en asistir a la fiesta de Miroku).**

**En fin, estoy nerviosa con ese fic xD nunca había intentado adaptar nada y no quiero que quede TAN copia, pero espero hayan disfrutado de este primer capítulo y les siga agradando el fic. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	2. Odio cómo me hablas

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está escrita con el único fin de entretener y sin ánimo de lucro.

**Balut:** es una comida asiática que consiste en un huevo de pato fertilizado, que se cuece igual que un huevo cocido, y se come completo y directamente del huevo.

* * *

**Odio cómo me hablas**

Byakuya apagó el televisor y bajó con pereza las escaleras hasta llegar al comedor, con la única intención de hacerse un sándwich y regresar a su habitación pasando a los demás de largo, no estaba de humor para lidiar con nadie. Para su sorpresa, al bajar se topó con su padre, Takeshi, abriendo el refrigerador de la cocina y a Kagura llevando una jarra de té hasta el comedor.

—Ah, Byakuya —Su padre se volvió a ver al muchacho y le brindó una amable sonrisa—. Justo le había dicho a Kagura que te llamara para bajar a comer. Traje sushi de regreso del trabajo.

—No te esperábamos —El muchacho no pudo evitar mostrarse algo sorprendido mientras Kagura se sentaba a comer sin prestar atención a la escena. Su padre se sentó con serenidad a la cabeza de la mesa, seguido de Byakuya, quien se puso frente a su hermana. La joven se veía tan malhumorada como siempre y al muchacho le pasó por la cabeza la idea que Jakotsu le había dicho esa mañana, durante el receso, pensando en qué tan factible era aceptar cómo valida tamaña locura. Antes de que siquiera pudiese darse cuenta se encontró así mismo analizando los pros y los contras, midiendo las consecuencias de llevarlo a cabo o quedarse de brazos cruzados sin nada qué hacer por su situación.

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, mirando discretamente a Kagura llevarse un trozo de sushi a la boca, cuando entonces la voz de su padre atrajo la atención de ambos.

—¿Y qué tal la escuela? —preguntó animadamente. Para toda respuesta su hija rodó los ojos y se apresuró a dar su opinión.

—Un asco. Hoy un idiota en motocicleta casi me atropella.

El señor Takeshi abrió los ojos como platos y medio se ahogó con el trago de té. Estuvo a punto de reclamar algo y Byakuya, viendo que esa podía ser una oportunidad perfecta para tomar desprevenido a su padre, casi pegó un salto en la silla y exclamó.

—Ella exagera, papá —dijo el muchacho tranquilamente. Kagura parecía estar a punto de soltarle una grosería, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada su hermano menor continuó—. Nadie quiso atropellarla, seguro fue un accidente.

—Eso espero —aseguró el hombre tosiendo discretamente—. O tendré que llamar a la escuela para que cuiden más a esos muchachos en el estacionamiento.

—Hablando de la escuela —Byakuya no prestó mucha atención a las anteriores palabras de su padre, y para cuando acordó se encontraba jugueteando con uno de sus mechones de cabello como quien no quiere la cosa—. Hay un…

—No —La tajante respuesta de su padre llegó a él sin siquiera molestarse en terminar de escuchar el comentario. Si conocía a sus hijos como lo hacía a pesar de sus largas ausencias por el trabajo, ya sabía por dónde iba el asunto y su respuesta era la misma de siempre.

—¡Ni siquiera he terminado de hablar!

—Sé lo que me vas a pedir, y es un rotundo no —afirmó seriamente. Kagura tragó su trozo de comida y gruñó con fuerza antes de meterse a la conversación. La charla de su padre y su hermano comenzaba a darle náuseas.

—Lo que sucede es que un tipo de la escuela hace una fiesta anual para todos los idiotas del instituto, y Byakuya quiere ir.

—Y es un no —afirmó una vez más el señor Takeshi.

—¡Pero papá…!

—Byakuya, ya cállate y déjanos comer —vociferó Kagura, harta de la conversación. Su hermano la miró con cierta hostilidad antes de responder.

—Tú no tienes que decir nada, Kagura —respondió tajante—. Ya sé que no quieres ir a la fiesta, ¡pero yo sí quiero ir!

—Ya te dije que no vas a ir. No hay permiso para ti —El hombre apuntaba a ambos, pero se dirigía especialmente al chico—. Además, hijo, ¿para qué quieres ir a una fiesta?

—¡Para divertirme! —exclamó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. El rostro de su acongojado padre se endureció y su hermana entornó los ojos, dando otro bocado a su comida. Si su hermano seguía con esas cosas se le espantaría el apetito.

Siguieron discutiendo unos momentos más, con Byakuya argumentando las virtudes de ir a una simple fiesta y disfrutar de su adolescencia como el chico de dieciséis años que era, mientras su padre respondía enérgicamente sobre los peligros de las fiestas de los jóvenes y lo que en ellas podía suceder. Habló de drogas, sexo irresponsable, tatuajes y hasta ritos satánicos (por lo cual terminó con una pequeña crisis al creer que le daba "ideas" a sus hijos) mientras el chico le rogaba que no exagerara un rato de diversión y música; Kagura, a su vez, rogaba que ambos se callaran para poder comer en paz (y si alguien como ella pedía paz, es porque realmente estaba fastidiada).

—No, ya dije que no —espetó Takeshi mirando fijamente a Byakuya. Luego apuntó a Kagura—. ¿Por qué no eres más como tu hermana? Ella nunca sale.

—Y no me dan ganas —secundó la aludida de forma burlona, mirando a su hermano con una cruel sonrisa.

—¡Porque tú eres una mutante!

—Da igual lo que ambos digan —Su padre cortó de golpe la pelea que apenas comenzaba entre sus hijos; como respuesta estos lo miraron con cierto recelo al verse interrumpidos—. Sé que no puedo estar mucho tiempo en casa, por eso hago lo posible por mantenerlos a salvo.

Al notar que el sermón de siempre empezaba, ambos muchachos se prepararon cada uno a su manera. Byakuya rodo los ojos y pasó a cruzarse de brazos, recargarse perezosamente en el respaldo de su silla. Kagura masculló algo de "_no otra vez_" y tomó un sorbo de su té negando levemente con la cabeza, maldiciendo al mismo tiempo a su hermano por arruinar la hora de la comida.

—No quiero que vayan a fiestas, no porque no confíe en ustedes —aclaró su padre luego de unas cuantas palabras que ambos chicos apenas escucharon—. No quiero que salgas embarazada, por ejemplo —agregó, dirigiéndose a Kagura, quien lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Papá, no puedes hablar en serio —Byakuya largó una sonora carcajada—. ¡Nadie está tan loco para meterse con mi hermana y mucho menos embarazarla!

—¡Cállate, idiota!

—En serio, ella es capaz de arrancarle las pelotas con...

—¡Byakuya, no te expreses así de tu hermana! —corrigió su padre enseguida mientras ella se cruzaba de brazos, ofendida.

—Luego te preguntas que por qué papá no te deja salir, idiota —masculló la muchacha.

—Además, Byakuya —Su padre se dirigió a él con toda la paciencia del mundo—. Tampoco quiero que embaraces a nadie.

El muchacho lo miró cómo diciendo _"¿me estas jodiendo? ¿Qué no se me nota lo gay?_" cosa que el señor Takeshi enseguida captó, pero negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Aún no estaba preparado para esa charla.

—¿Byakuya, él, embarazando a una chica? —exclamó Kagura al punto de las carcajadas.

—Está bien, hagan como que no dije nada —pidió su padre resoplando resignadamente. Para toda respuesta la joven tomó su plato y el vaso de té y se levantó de la mesa con expresión malhumorada ante la desconcertada mirada del muchacho y su padre.

—¿A dónde vas, Kagura? —preguntó Takeshi viéndola levantarse.

—A mi habitación, esta charla me ha quitado el apetito —Se dirigió a la cocina y ahí dejó las cosas, para luego salir del comedor a grandes zancadas. Antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación Byakuya la llamó.

—Hermana, ¿irás a la fiesta?

Se volvió hacia él y con el más espantoso tacto le dijo que él y la fiesta se fueran al carajo.

—¿Podrías dejar de ser tan idiota? —rogó su hermano en un último (y muy mal) intento de convencerla.

—¡Aquí el único idiota eres tú! —Kagura le levantó el dedo medio, ignorando el regaño de su padre hacia su forma de expresarse y pegó media vuelta a su habitación. Tanto su hermano como Takeshi escucharon cómo subía las escaleras a toda prisa.

El hombre tuvo ganas de tirar el rostro contra el plato de comida frente a él, preguntándose cuándo demonios sus hijos se habían vuelto semejantes adolescentes, mientras que un poco mas y Byakuya sentía ganas de echarse a llorar y hacer el berrinche de su vida al ver cada vez más lejos la posibilidad de ir a la fiesta.

Un rato después, a media tarde y cuando Byakuya estaba bien resguardado dentro de su habitación, tomó su celular y llamó a quien apenas horas atrás había tomado por deschavetado. Sí, lo que iba a aceptar era algo completamente chiflado y casi bizarro, pero estaba desesperado, y grandes problemas necesitan soluciones drásticas.

—Jakotsu —susurró Byakuya al teléfono cuando del otro lado escuchó la voz de su amigo—. Está bien, adelante con la idea.

—¡Ah, será tan divertido! —exclamaron del otro lado de la línea. Al joven de ojos violetas le pareció escuchar incluso un par de aplausos.

—Claro, muy divertido… —Resopló dejándose caer en su cama y sosteniendo el móvil contra su oreja—. Sólo espero que nadie pierda un ojo.

—Si eso llega a pasar, ten por seguro de que el que lo perderá, serás tú —corrigió Jakotsu sonriendo sádicamente desde su sitio. Byakuya se limitó a suspirar agotado y resignarse a lo que viniera.

Pero de que iba a esa fiesta, iba a ir. Nadie lo iba a detener, ni siquiera la temible Kagura Katsuguri.

* * *

Al día siguiente, durante el receso, Byakuya se apresuró a buscar un lugar lo bastante alejado del resto del mundo para comenzar con la primera fase de su plan, cortesía de Jakotsu. Este le dijo que ya todo estaba preparado antes de que siquiera el muchacho de ojos violetas lo dijera.

—Ya está todo listo —Jakotsu guió a Byakuya hasta uno de los salones de prácticas químicas que en esos momentos estaba desiertos, ideal para el loco negocio que ambos planeaban en nombre de la diversión—. Mis candidatos están ya reunidos y esperando por nosotros. Créeme, todos son perfectos: son chicos finos y elegantes.

Byakuya suspiró largamente, dudando unos instantes de aquella loca idea que su amigo le compartió durante el receso el día anterior y que ahora él aceptaba como si fuera la solución al hambre en el mundo, y en cierta forma lo era: solucionaría el hambre de fiesta que tenía Byakuya.

La idea era simple y sencilla, aunque parecía una idea que Jakotsu se había sacado de alguna película americana de romance adolescente, pero debía de admitir que él, rey de las ilusionas y los juegos, estaba desesperando ante la intransigencia antisocial de su hermana mayor que le arruinaba la adolescencia, y si era necesario recurrir a esos sucios métodos, pues que así sea. Nadie podía culparlo de desalmado, había sido orillado a aceptar esa clase de cosas.

El plan era este: le pagarían al valiente chico que se atreviese a intentar seducir a Kagura por un tiempo (el que aguantara y si lograba conservar las pelotas, claro), hasta lograr convencerla de ir a la fiesta más esperada de la escuela y por la cual Byakuya se moría de ganas por asistir. La regla de su padre es que si Kagura no salía de juerga, él tampoco podía hacerlo, y la cosa era precisamente lograr que un chico la sacara de casa de vez en cuando y la llevara a la fiesta de Miroku Akira; sólo así Byakuya podría asistir.

Por supuesto, el chico en cuestión debía encontrar la manera de convertirse en todo un conquistador ante aquella chica que tenía fama de hija del diablo, e incluso convencerla de irse de fiesta. ¿Cómo lo iba a lograr? Eso quedaba a jurisdicción y los métodos del chico, lo más que podía hacer Byakuya era elegirlo, tratando de adivinar cómo pudiera los gustos de su hermana mayor y pagarle al muy valiente.

Aunque, si el plan era descubierto, era más probable que él terminara colgado de las pelotas por su hermana que el improvisado actor que pensaban contratar (si es que conseguía algo) o le terminaría sacando los ojos, eso seguro.

—Más te vale que sean buenos chicos —Le advirtió Byakuya a Jakotsu mientras se encaminaban al salón. No tenía planeado perder su tiempo con candidatos sin esperanzas (ni el dinero), necesitaba alguien que fuera capaz. Puede que para Jakotsu aquello fuera un divertido juego y una trampa inolvidable, pero para Byakuya era su boleto de entrada a la fiesta y a la diversión de verdad que se merecía, por humanidad, todo chico de su edad y que a él siempre le habían negado.

Guardó una última esperanza en la selección de hombres que Jakotsu había hecho para el plan (dado que era gay y fanático de los hombres "lindos") y al abrir la puerta de la habitación con los candidatos dentro, Byakuya casi se va de espaldas.

—¿Estás de puta broma? —exclamó sin pudor alguno, posando los ojos en cada uno de los chicos—. ¿A quiénes conseguiste? Te pedí buenos chicos, no cinco ex convictos —Y no era para menos el alterado estado de Byakuya ante la escena. Frente a él había cinco chicos con su muy merecida y mala fama mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

Byakuya los conocía a todos de vista y de nombre, y todos en la escuela conocían sus antecedentes. Uno de ellos se llamaba Mukotsu, un pequeño chico que tenía la altura de un niño de primaria, gordinflón y con fama de pervertido, y de los raros, sin contar su perturbadora obsesión por toda clase de venenos. A su lado se encontraba Suikotsu, un joven bastante apuesto y divertido si se le encontraba el lado amable y de buenas, destacado estudiante en biología y con aspiraciones a doctor, o asesino serial, lo que sucediera primero, pero todo el mundo sabía que estaba algo loco y podía pasar de la mayor cordialidad a padecer un ataque psicótico (sin contar que era fanático de las armas blancas).

A eso le seguía Renkotsu, un joven que al parecer de Byakuya se la vivía con cara de "estoy chupando limón"; se rapaba la cabeza para verse más amenazante, y aunque era sumamente inteligente, era pirómano y se corría el rumor de que le había prendido fuego a un policía. A su lado se encontraba Ginkotsu, un muchacho pelirrojo que parecía no tener gran repertorio de palabras en su vocabulario y que seguía a Renkotsu a todos lados; Byakuya lo consideraba el más raro del grupito (incluso en una ocasión lo escuchó decir que se creía cyborg), y por ultimo estaba Kyokotsu, un muchacho altísimo y sumamente robusto con cara de loco que tenía un apetito voraz y que de lejos lucía como un ogro.

—No son ex convictos, son amigos míos —le murmuró Jakotsu a Byakuya, quien de inmediato pensó que entonces sí eran ex convictos—. ¿Qué no sabes? A nosotros nos gusta hacernos llamar "Los Siete Guerreros", pero aquí nos dicen "Los Siete Cabrones".

—¿Siete? —Byakuya se pegó un poco a Jakotsu. Por alguna razón sentía que en cualquier momento el tal Suikotsu se lanzaría contra él para apuñalarlo o que Renkotsu le prendería fuego sólo para reírse un rato.

—Bankotsu es nuestro líder, sólo que es un vago —respondió escuetamente el joven—. Ahora, escoge a tu cuñado.

Jakotsu empujó con fuerza a Byakuya, dejándolo justo delante de los cinco muchachos. El chico tembló un poco, pero haciendo uso de su ensayada pose de calma y habilidad para hacer como si no pasara nada, sonrió nerviosamente y levantó una mano en señal de saludo.

—Este… hola —No recibió ningún saludo de vuelta. Pensó que esos chicos necesitaban urgente unas clasecitas de etiqueta y modales, lo cual lo dejaba a él un poco más jodido de lo que ya estaba. Su hermana lo que menos quería era salir con un chico grosero que ni siquiera devolvía el saludo.

—Imagino que Jakotsu les habló del por qué los he reunido aquí… —Miró hacia atrás, buscando con la mirada al aludido, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad no. Sólo nos dijeron que uno de nosotros era candidato para un trabajo especial y que nos pagarían bien —aclaró Renkotsu con seriedad. Byakuya suspiró ya sintiéndose agotado.

—¿A quién hay que matar? —Se apresuró a inquirir Suikotsu, sonriendo levemente con un dejo de sadismo que le puso la piel de gallina a Byakuya. Creería en los milagros si salía vivo de ese salón.

—No, no hay que matar a nadie… creo —respondió atropelladamente. Luego Jakotsu se acercó a él y le susurró al oído.

—Ahora que lo dice, puedes mandar matar a tu hermana y asunto resuelto —sugirió con una traviesa sonrisa.

—No quiero matar a mi hermana, a veces… —exclamó Byakuya en voz baja. Luego se volvió hacia los muchachos que esperaban cada vez más impacientes hablar del negocio que había entre manos y juntó agallas para proseguir—. Bueno, como sea. Empezaré con una pregunta… ¿algunos de ustedes sabe quién es mi hermana? ¿Kagura Katsuguri?

Hubo varios asentimientos de cabeza (Ginkotsu sólo pudo decir "_sí, sí, sí_") y Byakuya consideró que aquello era buena señal. Al menos no habían salido corriendo al escuchar su nombre e incluso pensó que no era tan mala idea contratar a uno de esos chicos (aunque Mukotsu quedaba completamente descartado, por feo); sólo chicos malos y temerarios como esos podían lidiar con la fiera de su hermana.

—Tiene su fama —contestó Renkotsu desinteresadamente, dirigiéndose directamente a Byakuya.

—Es una chica muy linda —Ese había sido Mukotsu, quien habló más para sí que para los demás, mientras un raro sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas y una sonrisa babosa se gesticulaba en sus labios.

Byakuya pensó que ni loco lo escogería a él.

—Yo le daría a tu hermana, pero está loca —añadió Suikotsu con descaro. Al parecer se encontraba en su "faceta malvada".

—Este… sí, gracias, lo que sea —balbuceó Byakuya, incómodo por los comentarios hacia su hermana; ya hasta le estaba entrando culpa, pero de inmediato se quitó todo remordimiento de encima. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer entrevistando a cada uno de ellos, y mejor empezar y escogerle un buen chico para su hermana, luego se lo agradecería… ¿verdad?

Tomó una de las sillas del salón y la puso frente a él, invitando a los jóvenes a sentarse. Empezó por Mukotsu, sólo para descartar de inmediato.

—¿Saldrías con Kagura Katsuguri? —Fue su pregunta inicial, a lo cual Mukotsu puso cara de espanto y se echó hacia atrás en la silla. También lucía ligeramente ofendido.

—Oye, yo sé que todos saben que estoy desesperado por tener novia —dijo el bajito muchacho—. Pero no estoy _tan_ desesperado como para salir con alguien como ella.

Justo como lo pensó, lo descartó al instante, aunque pensó que si hasta el mismo Mukotsu rechazaba salir con su hermana cuando le ponían en bandeja de plata las cosas e incluso le pagaban, pensó que no habría mucha suerte con los demás.

Siguió con Ginkotsu, quien era su segunda opción de descarte.

—¿Saldrías con mi hermana? —El robusto muchacho pareció quedarse un rato analizando la información (Byakuya pensó que se le escurriría la baba por la boca) y luego contestó de una forma que resultaba casi robótica.

—Sí, sí, sí…

¡Denle un premio, el primer valiente!

—¡En serio?! —exclamó el muchacho mientras una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

—¿Con quién dijiste? —balbuceó Ginkotsu frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, como si le costara hablar. Byakuya rodó los ojos.

—Con Kagura Katsuguri, mi hermana mayor.

—¿Kagura…? ¡Ah, no, no, no! ¡Con ella no!

Byakuya, a esa altura de las cosas, ya se quería dar de topes contra la pared y eso que apenas llevaba dos. Llegó a tener ganas de tirarse del quinto piso cuando le tocó entrevistar a Kyokotsu, sobre todo cuando el tipo le comenzó a preguntar qué tal era el apetito de su hermana, lo cual era muy mala señal porque el tipo ese tenía fama de ser fanático del canibalismo, y definitivamente Byakuya no quería que su hermana terminara siendo el almuerzo de alguien como él aunque lo sacara de quicio.

Hasta era buen hermano y todo.

—¿Saldrías con Kagura Katsuguri? —Ahora tenía frente a él a Renkotsu, quien lo miraba con su seriedad de siempre, esa seriedad que parecía que en un cualquier momento podía romperse con un súbito y violento ataque pirómano. El muchacho de ojos violeta casi lo podía imaginar quemando la escuela hasta sus cimientos, con todas esas pobres almas en desgracia calcinándose dentro, en un infinito dolor, mientras Renkotsu reía macabramente y ofrecía aquellos sacrificios a Satanás.

Renkotsu, ajeno a los truculentos pensamientos del chico, se quedó callado unos instantes, como pensando en la propuesta y la posibilidad de salir con la fierecilla de Kagura a cambio de unos cuantos billetes.

—No lo sé, puede ser… ¿a tu hermana le gusta quemar cosas? —Byakuya se quedó paralizado unos instantes y alzó una ceja.

—Pues… no que yo sepa.

—Ah, entonces no. Una chica que no sabe usar el fuego, no es una verdadera chica.

—Ok… —balbuceo Byakuya, sintiéndose más agradecido que apesadumbrado al ver que el pirómano ese rechazaba la oferta; definitivamente no lo quería como cuñado. Hizo pasar a su última esperanza: Suikotsu, y pensó que estaba más jodido de lo que humanamente se podía.

—¿Saldrías con mi hermana?

—¿Salir con Kagura? —Suikotsu se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja, pero luego se deshizo en escandalosas carcajadas—. ¡Ja, claro! Oye, que estoy loco, lo sé, pero tampoco estoy _tan _loco; aún tengo algo de consciencia.

—¡Oh, vamos! —exclamó Byakuya como último intento de convencimiento. Debía de aceptar que con todo y su problema de personalidad múltiple, Suikotsu era su mejor opción, al menos si se mantenía con su "lado bueno y amable" podía resultar hasta apuesto—. Sólo es una chica —agregó intentando restarle importancia a la fama de su querida hermana.

—¡Ja, sólo una chica! —dijo burlonamente el muchacho, levantándose de su asiento e indispuesto a seguir escuchando sobre un negocio sin futuro—. Discúlpame si aprecio mis pelotas. Ve y consíguete a otro suicida, yo paso.

* * *

—¡Eso fue un puto desastre! —Byakuya se dejó caer pesadamente sobre las gradas, tapando la luz del sol y su vergüenza con ambas manos mientras escuchaba el sonido de sus compañeros jugando voleibol. Sentía que podía incluso aspirar el aroma de su derrota. Jakotsu se encogió de hombros y miró aburrido a las muchachas que jugaban mientras Byakuya gruñía frustrado.

—Nunca iré a esa fiesta. Estoy frito —agregó apesadumbrado. Jakotsu entornó los ojos, tratando de lidiar con el ataque depresivo que sufría su amigo y se acercó a él, levantándolo por los hombros y haciéndolo sentarse. Un poco más y se vio tentado a darle una cachetada para que reaccionara.

—No, no digas eso. No te quiero escuchar así, que me deprimes —dijo mientras lo zarandeaba un poco—. ¡Vamos, quiero escucharte hablar con entusiasmo!

—¡Estoy frito! —contestó Byakuya fingiendo una sonrisa tonta y moviendo teatralmente las manos.

—¡Así me gusta! —exclamó Jakotsu devolviendo la sonrisa. Byakuya rodó los ojos y posó la vista al frente. Observó unos instantes a las muchachas jugando. Su hermana estaba entre ellas y descargaba en los deportes toda su frustración y mal genio, soltando golpes y caderazos al por mayor, lo necesario para conseguir la pelota. Era un espectáculo que había visto varias veces y no le impresionaba en lo más mínimo, quizás apenas y compadecía a las compañeras de equipo de Kagura, pero en esos momentos la agresiva fama intempestiva que tenía su hermana le estaba provocando demasiados problemas; ni siquiera los chicos con la peor fama de la escuela querían salir con ella.

Desvió la vista y se topó con otros tantos jóvenes que observaban la práctica deportiva, pero hubo un par de chicos a unos pocos metros que llamaron su atención irremediablemente. A pesar de ser hombres, ninguno prestaba mayor atención a las muchachas que jugaban con su ropa deportiva.

Byakuya forzó la vista. Pudo ver a Bankotsu, uno de los amigos de Jakotsu, sentado junto a otro joven que sólo conocía por nombre y vista, aunque su fama lo precedía. El muchacho, que llevaba el uniforme desarreglado y el larguísimo cabello suelto, prendió un cigarrillo el cual le fue arrebatado por el chico de la trenza, quien con una sonrisa burlona lo tiró al suelo y lo apagó.

—No deberías fumar. Ayer nos mandaron reporte por ello —Escuchó que Bankotsu le decía al muchacho.

—No estés jodiendo. Para lo que me importa —El tipo de cabello largo sacó una cajetilla y volvió a prender otro cigarro. Pareció sentir la mirada de alguien sobre él, porque luego de unos segundos se volvió, topándose con Byakuya, quien de inmediato desvió la vista tratando de disimular una vez que aquellos ojos carmines lo enfocaron. No pudo evitar pensar que era un chico, hasta cierto punto, interesante, a pesar de que intimidaba con su sola presencia.

—Oye, ¿y qué tal él? —Byakuya señaló al muchacho discretamente mientras este se volteaba. Jakotsu lo reconoció de inmediato—. Podríamos contratarlo para salir con mi hermana. El tipo intimida.

Jakotsu sólo atinó a poner cara de espanto y negar con la cabeza repetidas veces. Se acercó a Byakuya para susurrarle, como si tuviera miedo de que el aludido pudiese escucharlos.

—¡Oh, no, él no! No, Byakuya. Él es un criminal…

—Tú también eres un criminal —contestó mirándolo de reojo.

—Claro, pero… nunca como él —Imprimió cierto aire de misterio en su voz, cosa que dejó más que intrigado a Byakuya. El joven entrecerró los ojos y se acercó un poco a Jakotsu; mientras más le advertía que no pensara siquiera en él, más le gustaba como "cuñado".

—Su fama es terrible —Empezó Jakotsu, tratando de amedrentar a su amigo de no cometer locuras—. Se llama Naraku Kagewaki. Yo lo conozco porque es amigo de Bankotsu, y es guapo y todo, pero está loco. Dicen que estuvo en prisión por asesinar a su padre, pero que la mafia Yakuza lo sacó y ahora trabaja para ellos. Además, se dice que come de almuerzo _balut_, todo lo que sean fetos de animales, dicen que hasta de humanos, que los manda pedir a China. Creo que lo más grave que ha hecho es que vendió la mitad de su corazón y un pulmón en el mercado negro, ¡solo para comprarse su motocicleta!

Byakuya lo miraba extrañado, con el ceño fruncido, asimilando la información que le había dado y que sonaba tan truculenta como exagerada. Podía decirse que era cierto, más si el tipo era amigo del líder de la banda a la que pertenecía Jakotsu, pero había cosas que no le cuadraban.

—Pero… si vendió su corazón y un pulmón por una motocicleta… debería estar muerto, ¿no? —Jakotsu frunció el ceño unos instantes y se rascó la cabeza, confundido. Para cuando acordó Byakuya ya se levantaba de su lugar y se dirigía a la banca donde estaban sentados los chicos, con una seguridad que espantó a Jakotsu y lo hizo temer por la integridad física de su amigo.

—¡Espera! —Lo alcanzó estando a sólo un par de metros y lo tomó del brazo, impidiéndole seguir—. ¿Qué no oíste todo lo que te dije?

—Si el tipo es así de peligroso y raro, entonces eso lo hace… ¿especial? ¿No? Especial para mi hermana, llamará su atención.

No dijo más, seguro de que era el tipo ideal para su hermana, e ignorando las constantes advertencias de Jakotsu siguió encaminándose, pero nuevamente su amigo lo alcanzó.

—Muy bien, como quieras. Si deseas que tu hermana salga violada, es cosa tuya, pero primero déjame hablar con Bankotsu —le dijo Jakotsu antes de pedirle que se quedara ahí unos instantes. Byakuya obedeció y vio al chico enfilarse hacia donde estaba el líder de su banda, quien lo recibió con una sonrisa divertida. Los vio secretearse unas cosas, echándole furtivas miradas a Naraku, quien estaba concentrado en consumir su cigarro sin prestar atención al joven vestido en uniforme femenino y a su amigo de la trenza.

Sólo después de unos momentos Jakotsu le hizo una señal para que se acercara, y con exagerados gestos le indicó que se dirigiera directamente al famoso y temible Naraku Kagewaki.

Byakuya se sonrió confiado cuando comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar, pero mientras más se acercaba a donde estaba su nuevo y posible candidato, sintió cómo poco a poco y a cada paso que daba, la seguridad y la confianza se le escapaba por cada poro de su cuerpo. Algo le decía a gritos dentro de sí que todo eso saldría muy mal.

Joder, ¿con quién se estaba metiendo? ¿Y con quien andaba metiendo a su hermana?

—Hola —saludó escuetamente una vez que quedó a un lado de Naraku, ya seguro de que no había marcha atrás. El aludido ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de volverse a verlo, por lo cual Byakuya tomó algo de aire y miró un instante a Jakotsu, quien lo alentó a seguir con exagerados ademanes mientras Bankotsu los observaba alzando una ceja.

—Ayer me contaron lo del pato —agregó inseguro. Sólo entonces Naraku frunció el ceño y reparó en la presencia del desconocido chico a su lado que intentaba hablarle sabrá el cielo con qué razón. Se volvió hacia él tomando su cigarro entre los dedos y alzó una ceja entre desconcertado y molesto.

—¿Te conozco? —inquirió de mala gana, intimidando a Byakuya más de lo que quiso aceptar. Para tratar de quitarse la inseguridad de encima miró hacia la cancha de voleibol y enfocó a su hermana, quien se encontraba concentrada en el juego sin reparar en él ni en nadie más.

—Esa chica —La apuntó levemente mientras Naraku miraba hacia el mismo lugar—, no sé si la conozcas. Es mi hermana, Kagura Katsuguri.

La aclaración no pareció importarle mucho a Naraku, quien no entendía a qué iba la rara presentación sobre la chica con la cual se había topado dos veces el día anterior (y que encima lo trató de imbécil) pero se dispuso a escuchar.

—Quiero que salgas con ella —soltó Byakuya de golpe, pero lo único que logró fue sacarle una sonora carcajada a Naraku, carcajada que compartió con Bankotsu.

—Sí, claro, niño —Entre sus cínicas risas el chico arrojó el humo de su cigarrillo al rostro de Byakuya.

—Oye, escucha. No iré a la fiesta de Miroku Akira si ella no sale, necesito a un chico que salga con ella —comenzó Byakuya, tratando de ignorar la rotunda negativa de Naraku—. Nuestro padre está loco. Tiene algo con las fiestas y los chicos y…

—Es una triste historia, y creo que no me importa —Naraku alzó ambas cejas con burla y dio una calada a su cigarrillo, dejando de prestarle atención al muchacho que de una vez ya tomaba por tarado.

—Y… ¿te importaría si te pago una generosa compensación por seducir a mi hermana? —propuso, sacando su carta de la suerte. Sólo entonces Naraku pareció prestarle verdadera atención, y justo cuando Byakuya pensó que estaba tocando el punto más débil del muchacho, este sonrió sardónicamente.

—¿Me pagarás por salir con tu hermana? —Byakuya asintió—. ¿Y es mucho?

Para toda respuesta el joven metió la mano en la bolsa de su saco y sacó varios billetes que le mostró a Naraku discretamente. El joven vio la cantidad y alzó una ceja. Bankotsu, curioso por el negocio que comenzaba a llevarse a cabo, se asomó un poco y contó la cantidad de dinero que el chico ofrecía por su hermana.

—¿Nada más eso? —exclamó el muchacho de la trenza casi sintiéndose ofendido, dirigiéndose entonces a Naraku—. Oye, yo que tu pediría más. Yo intenté ligarme a Kagura y la tipa casi me corta los huevos.

Byakuya pareció querer fulminar con la mirada al moreno, pero entonces el peculiar cuarteto miró hacia la cancha, justo cuando Kagura luchaba por tomar el balón.

—¡Hazte a un lado, idiota! —Lo siguiente que vieron fue a Kagura abalanzándose sobre una chica de su propio equipo, dándole un caderazo que la mandó un par de metros lejos y la tiró al suelo sólo para ser ella quien golpeara la pelota de regreso. La muchacha golpeada salió corriendo del campo, despavorida al probar sólo un poco de la ira de la famosa Kagura.

Byakuya torció la boca y maldijo mentalmente a su hermana, condenándola por ser tan agresiva, mientras Naraku lo observaba cómo diciendo: "_No pondré en riesgo mis pelotas por tan poco"._

—Bien, creo que tienes razón —Volvió a meter la mano en el saco, sacando otro par de billetes y aumentando su oferta, aunque la cantidad de dinero no convenció a Naraku del todo.

—Déjame hacer cuentas —El chico exhaló una bocanada de humo y se relamió los labios, mirando un instante a Bankotsu—. Si vamos al cine, será el doble de eso. El cine es costoso —Mientras hablaba se levantó y caminó lentamente alrededor de Byakuya, rodeándolo como si fuese una presa desahuciada y listo para arrojarse sobre él—. Si vamos a cenar, será el triple. Y ella no es cualquier chica, ¿cierto?

Miró a Bankotsu y ambos compartieron una risa cínica; amaban burlar y timar gente.

—En total… serán setenta.

—¡Oye, eso es mucho dinero! —exclamó Byakuya, sintiéndose irremediablemente estafado.

—Está bien. Cincuenta y es un trato, Katsuguri —ofertó Naraku, destilando confianza por cada poro de su cuerpo y dando una calada a su cigarrillo—. ¿Quieres ir a esa fiesta, o no? Las fiestas de Miroku Akira se ponen muy buenas.

Byakuya miró al cielo unos instantes y torció la boca. Esperó a que Jakotsu interviniera para ayudarlo dada su amistad con Bankotsu y la amistad de este con Naraku, pero nada sucedió. No le quedaba de otra más que pagar y atenerse al precio del exigente Naraku Kagewaki.

Sin más opción le extendió los billetes y este los tomó con una sonrisa, guardándose el dinero en la bolsa del pantalón.

—Tenemos un trato —dijo Naraku, sonriendo malignamente.

* * *

Con el negocio cerrado y una vez que la práctica de voleibol terminó, Byakuya y Jakotsu se retiraron discretamente a las gradas y se mantuvieron atentos para ver a Naraku en acción y evaluar sus habilidades como conquistador. Byakuya elevó una plegaria al cielo esperando que el chico supiera cómo diablos conquistar a una chica.

Cuando el maestro de deportes dio por terminado el juego las jugadoras se dispersaron y Kagura, que no había notado nada del negocio que se cerró alrededor de ella y frente a sus narices, caminó hacia el sitio donde había dejado sus cosas. Con un codazo de Bankotsu, Naraku se puso en marcha y caminó hacia ella, no dispuesto a perder el tiempo.

—Que tal, niña —saludó Naraku una vez que quedó frente a ella, con sólo una banca separándolo de la joven, que alzó una ceja al levantar la vista y encontrarse al muchacho de frente. Lo miró confusa y de inmediato lo reconoció como el chico que casi la había atropellado en el estacionamiento y que la empujó al salir de la oficina de la orientadora.

Se mantuvo callada, mirándolo con una mezcla de confusión y desprecio, no muy segura de qué decir.

—¿Qué haces? —se aventuró a preguntar Naraku, sin apartar su sonrisa burlona que no causó el más mínimo sentimiento de empatía en la muchacha.

—Sudo como puerco, ¿y tú? —contestó de mala gana mientras se recorría el fleco del rostro. Naraku alzó una ceja.

—Linda forma de llamar la atención.

—Oh, sí, llamar la atención. Mi misión en la vida —dijo Kagura con sarcasmo mientras guardaba rápidamente sus cosas—. Me da gusto saber que al menos contigo ha funcionado. Ahora puedo morir en paz.

Sin dar tiempo de contestar nada y dando por terminada la charla más rara de su vida, se echó al hombro su mochila y comenzó a caminar mientras Naraku la seguía con insistencia.

—Oye, ¿te veo este viernes? —propuso él casi susurrándole al oído. Kagura sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina al escucharlo tan cerca, pero disimuló y siguió caminando.

—Sí, claro… idiota.

—Te mostraré cosas que jamás has visto —insistió Naraku, sin dejar que la joven lo intimidara con su sarcasmo y claro rechazo. Si fuera un chico normal, a esas alturas de las cosas se habría retirado en pos de salvaguardar su dignidad masculina, pero le estaban pagando bien; el rechazo le venía dando lo mismo mientras hubiera billetes de por medio.

—Ajá, claro. ¿Cómo qué? ¿Las oficinas de la mafia Yakuza o los bares del centro? —Desaceleró su paso, dejando que Naraku la alcanzara hasta caminar a su lado y una vez teniéndolo así, ella le dedicó su mejor gesto de desprecio para ver si lo espantaba—. ¿Sabes siquiera mi nombre, tonto?

—Kagura Katsuguri, y sé mas sobre ti de lo que crees —respondió Naraku, sonriendo confiado. Casi se sintió ofendida por la forma en que se dirigió a ella, como si con eso esperase que se lanzase a sus brazos.

—Oh, wow. ¡Sabes mi nombre! Qué gran método de conquista —exclamó con sarcasmo, deteniendo su caminar unos instantes—.Tú eres el idiota que ayer casi me atropella y que me empujó al salir de la oficina de la orientadora.

—¿Ah, hice eso? —Naraku frunció el ceño, como si le hablaran de algo poco importante de lo cual apenas se acordaba.

—Esperaba al menos una pequeña disculpa —aclaró Kagura cruzándose de brazos. El joven frente a ella desvió la vista unos instantes y torció la boca antes de hablar.

—Lo siento… pero yo no me disculpo nunca —respondió cínicamente. Kagura gruñó por lo bajo y entornó los ojos, comenzando a caminar nuevamente y sin poder creer aún el descaro tan altanero de ese desgraciado. El joven esta vez no la siguió, pero antes de que se alejara demasiado, la llamó a gritos.

—¿Entonces nos vemos el viernes?

Para toda respuesta Kagura se volvió unos instantes y le mostró el dedo medio antes de seguir caminando.

Naraku se quedó parado en su lugar, y desconcertado por primera vez en mucho tiempo, metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, pensando que la había cagado (y nunca la había cagado tanto con una chica) mientras escuchaba las risotadas de Bankotsu, que había visto toda la escena y predecía divertido aquel desastre anunciado.

Desde las gradas Jakotsu ahogaba sus risas y Byakuya miraba entre espantado y decepcionado a Naraku, pensando que acababa de tirar un montón de dinero a la basura.

—¿Estas de joda? ¡Es un idiota! —exclamó observando a su candidato, que sentía era el mayor de los fracasos si de chicas se trataba.

—Dale una oportunidad. Tu hermana no es fácil.

—¡Estamos fritos! —vocifero el muchacho con desesperación.

—Ya te dije que no te quiero escuchar con esa actitud tan negativa. ¡Vamos, te quiero escuchar con ánimo!

—¡Oh, cállate, Jakotsu! —respondió Byakuya de mala gana, sintiendo unas fuertes ganas de echarse a llorar.

* * *

**Bueno, he aquí el segundo capítulo. Aquí se comienza a ver más de qué va todo. Para quienes ya vieron la película se habrán imaginado desde hace mucho cómo iban a ser las cosas entre Naraku y Kagura, así que no es ninguna sorpresa. Lo que no sé es cómo diablos haré el tercer cap xD**

**En fin, no tengo mucho que decir. Espero hayan disfrutado de este segundo capítulo y muchas gracias a aquellos que se dan el tiempo de leer y dejar review.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


End file.
